


Good Gravy

by Fledhyris



Series: One-shot Humour [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Canon Compliant, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledhyris/pseuds/Fledhyris
Summary: Dean is poking around in the fridge when he discovers something about Sammy.This could fit in almost any of my AU series, besides as a standalone.Inspired by doing some research on American foods and discovering all the ways they make gravy! For Wincestbitchtits, to help brighten up your day x
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: One-shot Humour [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525979
Comments: 22
Kudos: 12





	Good Gravy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TonyStankandPetieBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStankandPetieBoi/gifts).



Dean is hungry, and there isn't much food left in the fridge, so he pokes around, opening things and sniffing. He even explores Sam's side of the shelf where there are highly questionable _vegetable_ type things lurking, which Dean normally gives a wide berth.

He picks up a cup with Saran Wrap over the top, curious, getting into the adventure of it. He always assumed this stuff was some kind of salad dressing, but -

It smells of bacon. And coffee. What the hell..?

"Sam," he asks his brother later, with only a hint of reprimand in his tone, "why do you have a cup of red-eye gravy hidden in the fridge?"

"It's not hidden," Sam protests, "and I just like it with biscuits."

"I might like it with biscuits too, if anybody'd thought of offering!" Dean complains, and he's not whining, really, but come on - Sam doesn't even eat bacon, so where's he getting the stuff?

A moment later, he actually thinks to ask the question.

"S'what you get for leaving me with the washing up," Sam sniffs. "And help yourself. You usually do, anyhow."

"You usually do, anyhow," Dean mimics, muttering, making his voice go all high and girly and snippy the way Sam sounds in his head sometimes, when he's on his high horse moralising -

"And if bacon is so bad for the soul," he points out with aggrieved realisation, "that stuff's gotta be a one-way ticket back downstairs, so what are you doing eating it?"

Sam reddens, and looks down at his plate, stabbing haphazardly with his fork.

"I'm sorry," Dean says, cupping one hand behind his ear for theatrical effect, "didn't quite hear your brainiac explanation just then?"

"You used to make it, when we were kids," Sam mutters, and the flush has spread all the way from his hairline to down below his collar. "It just... it's one of those things, you know? Flavors of home. Makes me feel... comfortable." 

/Safe, loved/ hang unspoken in the air between them and just like that, Dean is disarmed, softening like a mother cat before a recalcitrant kitten.

"You know what?" he offers, expansively. "I'll get you some of that veggie bacon you keep talking about, make you a decent stack of pancakes with it, and the gravy. How's that sound for breakfast?"

Sam's smile is like the sun peeking out from behind a cloud bank, and Dean realises just how little he's seen it recently, what with... everything.

"I'd like that," is all he says, but Dean can hear the love and gratitude in that simple sentence.

"No problem, man," he replies, and turns to shovel the well-crisped bacon from the skillet to his own plate, browned and sizzling just the way he likes it. "But you're still doing the washing up."

**Author's Note:**

> From Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red-eye_gravy
> 
> Red-eye gravy is a thin sauce often seen in the cuisine of the Southern United States and associated with the country ham of that region. Other names for this sauce include poor man's gravy, bird-eye gravy, bottom sop, cedar gravy, and red ham gravy. The gravy is made from the drippings of pan-fried country ham mixed with black coffee [used to deglaze the pan]. Red-eye gravy is often served over ham, grits or biscuits.


End file.
